


Don't Forget to Come Home

by HamishHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Carol only Mentioned, M/M, Missing Jim, Teacher Bones, Teacher Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim isn't there when Bones wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Come Home

Bones could feel the warm duvet wrapped around his legs and he should have known right then that something was wrong, but he didn’t. Instead he revelled in the feeling, enjoying the almost silence, listening to his own breathing. With a roll of his neck, he sat up, pressing his back against the carved headboard. He got out of bed and padded through to the kitchen where Jim ... wasn’t? The man had been in this kitchen in the morning every day for the past five years, making them coffee like clockwork. He looked around, and then he put the kettle on himself, with a call of, “kettle’s on, love.”

But there was no response. Bones began to get an uneasy feeling in his gut, but he proceeded with his normal daily routine, clinging to the normality with all his strength. He showered, without Jim calling crossword clues through from the other room. He made and drank his coffee without Jim hanging like a sloth around his neck. He dressed without any surprising kisses being planted on various parts of his body. When he realised that he was ready for work and that Jim had still not shown, he could have screamed. Where was that bastard? He was sure that it was nothing, sure that Jim had just had to rush of to work early and forgot to leave a note, never mind that he had never forgotten to leave a note in all the years they’d been together, even when they were still on the Enterprise, running around like a crazy infant trying to do everything as soon as possible. There was always a hand written note on his desk, signed with a kiss and detailing the crazy stunt he was about to pull. So McCoy was worried, to say the least. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

_Where are you, love? LM_

The bing of his comms unit told him that the message had been sent, but there was no reply bing in the next five minutes as Bones paced the apartment and then he had to go, or he was going to be late for work. He raced down to the floor and headed over to the office, He collapsed into his chair behind his desk, mere moments before it opened and the first nagging student entered his office.

“What have you done today, Kieran?” he asked, not really in the mood for discussing why the moody emergency care teacher had sent him to his office again.

“All I did was suggest that maybe the blue hypo wasn’t the best to use on someone with a severe allergic reaction to peanuts,” Kieran shrugged.

“You’re right, but could you stop telling him he’s wrong in every damn lecture. It’s frankly exhausting,” said McCoy, leaning back and running his hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry, Doctor McCoy, but shouldn’t he know that he’s not teaching the right thing?”

“Yeah, but that’s my job to tell him and not yours.”

“Fair enough, doc.”

“You can hang here until your next lecture starts, if you don’t want to go all the way back to your apartment.”

“Thanks doc.”  
McCoy leaned forwards and put his head in his hand. Then he pulled his comms unit out of his pocket and looked down at it. Nothing. It had been four hours and nothing. He growled and threw the unit down onto the table, getting out of his chair as he did so.

“You want coffee kid?” he asked, reaching the door and looking back at Kieran.

“No, thanks doc.”

McCoy left the room and sprinted down the hallway to reception.

“Hey,” he smiled at his friend on the desk, “can you put me through to Jim Kirk’s coms unit please?”

He picked up their shared comms and waited as it rang. No answer.

“Okay, in that case, can you tell me if professor Marcus is in today?”

“Is that professor Marcus in the weapons division, sir?”

“Yes.”

“She is sir, her lecture finishes in five minutes in hall FD2.”

“Thank you.”

He went back to his office and grabbed his bag.

“Okay, kid, I’ve got to go, but you can hang here, so long as you get to your next lecture on time.”

“I wouldn’t miss one of yours sir.”

“Shit, I’m teaching you guys next. Okay, I’ll be there.”

Without waiting for Kieran’s response, he raced out of the office and down towards Carol’s room.

***

“Thank you and don’t forget your essay is due in tomorrow. So for all of you who are like I was when I was here, that means you can go to the bar for only two hours tonight before rushing back to type me out an essay.”  
The students smiled at McCoy’s last comment and he sat down on the edge of the desk, waiting for them to al file out before he left. He was distracted, thinking of what else was going on in his life, so he didn’t notice that someone had come up to him, until they spoke.

“Hey sir.”

Bones nearly fell backwards off the desk.

“Hey Kieran,” he said when he regained his balance, though regaining his dignity was clearly a lost cause.

“Great lecture as always. But, what happen with professor Marcus earlier?”

“What?”

“You raced off to see her. And you arrived late to our lecture, almost out of breath and without most of the stuff you usually use when you teach. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s ... it’s just Jim’s gone missing and he’s not answering his comms, or anyone.”

“He’ll be alright, sir. He’s a real survivor, Captain Kirk is.”

“Thanks Kieran. Now you go home and try not to piss your emergency care teacher off for a whole lecture next time.”

“I’ll try sir,” said Kieran with a smile.

***

When Bones arrived home, he found a note tacked to the door.

_“Hey Bones. Sorry I forgot the note earlier. Been called on a super secret mission. Will be home for dinner. J xx”_

Bones rolled his eyes and went into the apartment, taking the note with him.


End file.
